Mirai Asuka
Mirai Asuka (明日香ミライ) is a main character of the Aikatsu Friends! series. She is a graduate of Star Harmony Academy and is now in her second year of high school. Mirai is a pop-type idol whose preferred brand is Milky Joker. Along with Karen Kamishiro, the two are a part of Love Me Tear. Bio Appearance Mirai has sharp cyan eyes and long cerise red hair braided ear-length on each side of the head, with the remainder loosely bound by yellow bows into puffy pigtails. Her thick bangs are split into three sections, and she has short, tuft forelocks. During her time in Star Harmony, Mirai wore her pigtails high with purple bows. Personality Mirai is described as a charismatic fashion leader with not only a cute but poisonous sense, often displaying her "differ-cute" character on social media platform "Friendstagram". She is also a girl who pours overwhelming effort into her work, constantly finding a new her that can only be her, and is known as the model idol among idols. Background Mirai paired up with Karen to form Friends and later won the Diamond Friends Cup. Upon season 2, to further put her experience as designer and muse of her own brand, Milky Joker to use, Mirai began to embark on a journey to hone and develop new idols, starting a new program named "Mirai's Miracle Audition". Relationships *'Karen Kamishiro' ::Mirai's partner who won the Diamond Friends Cup together. *'Aine Yūki' ::Aine is Mirai's junior as Mirai helps her adjust in idol activities and gives her advice to polish herself. Mirai often finds Aine interesting. *'Hibiki Tenshō' ::Hibiki is Mirai's good friend and rival, having going against Hibiki and Alicia Charlotte in a previous Diamond Friends Cup. *'Wakaba Harukaze' ::Wakaba is the chosen winner of Mirai's new program, "Mirai's Miracle Audition". Etymology - means tomorrow and means fragrance. means future. Quotes Trivia *She is 165cm tall, making her the tallest main character. *Her star sign is Taurus. *Her favorite foods are sweets, especially popcorn. *She dislikes black coffee. *Her specialty is golf. *Mirai is very sensitive towards social media and enjoys it very much. **She also loves taking everyday life pictures. *She shares her birthday with Maria Kanamori from Kiratto☆PriChan. *Mirai shares her first name with Mirai Momoyama from Kiratto☆PriChan, Mirai Asahina from Mahou Tsukai Pretty Cure! and Mirai Kasuga from THE iDOLM@STER: Million Live!. *She shares her voice actress with Ran Shibuki from the original Aikatsu! series and with Yozora Kasumi from the Aikatsu Stars! series. **She also shares her voice actress with Uzuki Shimamura from IdolM@ster Cinderella Girls,Lance from Doki Doki! Pretty Cure, as well as with Saaya Yamabuki from BanG Dream!. *She is the ninth idol in the Aikatsu! franchise to have created her own brand, following Mizuki Kanzaki, Sora Kazesawa, Hime Shiratori, Lilie Shirogane, Elza Forte, Yume Nijino, Rei Kizaki, Mio Minato and followed by Karen Kamishiro. **She is the tenth teenager overall to have a brand, following Mizuki Kanzaki, Sora Kazesawa, Tsubasa Sena, Hime Shiratori, Lilie Shirogane, Elza Forte, Yume Nijino, Rei Kizaki, Mio Minato and followed by Karen Kamishiro. Category:Female Category:Honorable Category:Anime Heroes Category:Manga Heroes Category:Teenagers Category:Aikatsu! Heroes Category:Rivals Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Outright Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Sophisticated Category:Charismatic